Coaxial connector elements are already known that are designed to be mounted at the ends of such cables. Thus, for example, the connector element described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,636 comprises a body supporting a central contact which is held by insulation on the axis of the connector element, a ring which is organized to be capable of being screwed onto the helically-corrugated outer conductor of the cable, and a washer that is interposed between the body and the ring. The body and the ring can screw together to enclose the washer to constitute the connector element.
The ring has a frustoconical mouth directed towards the body and the washer has a frustoconical surface that is complementary to said mouth.
After the ring has been screwed onto the cable, the outer conductor passes through the ring and its end is in register with the frustoconical mouth of the ring. By using a suitable tool, this end is flared so as to be pressed against said mouth.
The washer is then pressed against the ring, with its frustoconical surface clamping the flared end of the outer conductor against the frustoconical mouth of the ring, after which the body is screwed to the ring, thereby compressing the washer against the ring and permanently locking the connector element to the outer conductor of the cable, and thus to the cable itself, while also connecting the inner conductor of the cable to a pin that is secured to the central contact of the body.
The function of the washer is to prevent the body from causing the cable to rotate while the outer conductor is being clamped, since that could cause the cable to become unscrewed in the ring.
Such a connector element gives satisfaction as to its electrical characteristics.
However, it gives rise to a large number of handling operations which make it lengthy and fiddly to put into place at the end of a cable.
The connector element is initially supplied in the assembled condition, thereby guaranteeing that all of its component parts are present, and protecting these parts during transport, however the connector element then needs to be disassembled in order to be mounted on a cable, and such mounting is performed on site.
To sum up, for mounting purposes, it is necessary to take apart the connector element, to screw the ring onto the outer conductor, to flare the end thereof, to put the washer into place, and to screw the body to the ring.